1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cargo carrying devices and more particularly to those devices which are adapted to be carried in confined quarters and be used for moving luggage or related personal items.
2. Prior Art
With the increased mobility of the population both for business and recreational travel, it has become evident that there is a need for improved means for the movement of luggage and related parcels. This is particularly evident where luggage or parcel movement is required by persons traveling on airplanes. In those circumstances where an individual is unable to obtain or does not desire to pay another to carry or otherwise move luggage, he is forced to carry the parcel by hand or use those devices which are described by the prior art.
The typical devices described by the prior art for the personal movement of luggage is the fixed carrier which is illustrated by shopping carts or other like devices. In all cases, the devices disclosed by the prior art are cumbersome and therefore are not capable of being comfortably carried by the passenger from place to place. With respect to those carrying devices which are collapsible, typically the base for supporting the luggage or other parcel is capable of being pivoted about its axis to lie parallel to the plane of the handle or other adjacent support. Even where this capability exists, the devices still maintains its full length. The only feature which provides an advantage to these devices is the ability to reduce the bulk width of the carrier.
In those devices which provide a collapsible capability, the structure used therewith is totally unsatisfactory. The devices disclosed by the prior art utilize pivoted or scissoring elements in an attempt to reduce the total size of the structure. This procedure has inherent defects. Where the elements of the structure are closed upon one another in a pivoting or scissoring manner, the overall size of the unit is not reduced since the elements of the device are merely displaced into another plane.
The present invention substantially resolves those problems which exist in the carrying devices disclosed by the prior art. The carrying frame of the present invention is permitted to rotate about an axis which is displaced from the rolling axis of the carrier. In its closed position, the carrying frame lies substantially adjacent the supporting members of the carrier and in parallel, spaced relation from the rolling axle of the carrier. In order to fully reduce the size of the carrier in a manner which will facilitate its use, a plurality of telescoping elements are used to form the carrying support. The supporting segments of each member comprising the handle of the carrier lie on a common axis, each element moving upwardly from the axle of the carrier and being reduced in diameter from each succeeding element. The frictional joints coupling each of the adjacent elements permit the carrying support and handle to be closed or opened at will, the elements being firmly positioned in place when open.